bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Poképarty 3DS
Poképarty 3DS is an upcoming title for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the thirteenth in the main series (seventeenth in Japan) in the ''Poképarty'' series and the third installment for a handheld console. Gameplay Similar to Pokemon, Players can either play altogether or play in seperate against each other. Selection Screen Characters Starters You start with total of 36 characters. File:Ash_Ketchum.png|Ash File:Misty.gif|Misty File:025Pikachu.png|Pikachu File:Meowth.png|Meowth File:Brock.png|Brock File:061Poliwhirl.png|Poliwhirl File:063Abra.png|Abra File:260px-066Machop.png|Machop File:Leavanny2.png|Leavanny File:Electivire2.png|Electivire File:018Pidgeot.png|Pidgeot File:Glaceon2.png|Glaceon File:Beedrill.png|Beedrill File:577Solosis.png|Solosis File:121Starmie.png|Starmie File:Pawniard2.png|Pawniard File:001Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur File:Charmander2.png|Charmander File:007Squirtle.png|Squirtle File:037Vulpix.png|Vulpix File:Togepi.png|Togepi File:155Cyndaquil.png|Cyndaquil File:152Chikorita.png|Chikorita File:158Totodile.png|Totodile File:252Treecko.png|Treecko File:255Torchic.png|Torchic File:258Mudkip.png|Mudkip File:393Piplup.png|Piplup File:494Victini.png|Victini File:Snivy.png|Snivy File:Turtwig.png|Turtwig File:390Chimchar.png|Chimchar File:190px-149Dragonite.png|Dragonite File:Landorus2.png|Landorus File:498Tepig.png|Tepig File:501Oshawott.png|Oshawott Hidden Add more characters to unlock criteria. Main Hidden File:Corey.png|Corey File:Neesha.png|Neesha File:Fergus.png|Fergus File:053Persian.png|Persian File:633Deino.png|Deino File:180px-029Nidoran.png|Nidoran♀ File:185px-032Nidoran.png|Nidoran♂ File:Regigigas.png|Regigigas File:Throh.jpg|Throh File:200px-Sawk-not-Throh.png|Sawk File:140px-540Sewaddle.png|Sewaddle File:200px-541Swadloon.png|Swadloon File:587Emolga.png|Emolga File:Img-thing.jpg|Geodude File:072Tentacool.png|Tentacool File:073Tentacruel.png|Tentacruel File:Weavile.png|Weavile File:260px-527Woobat.png|Woobat File:180px-528Swoobat.png|Swoobat File:129Magikarp.png|Magikarp File:130RedGyarados.png|Red Gyarados Evolution More character to unlock evolution Pokemon. File:005Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon (evolve Charmander) File:006Charizard.png|Charizard (evolve Charmeleon) File:002Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur (evolve Bulbasaur) File:003Venusaur.png|Venusaur (evolve Ivysaur) File:Wartortle.png|Wartortle (evolve Squirtle) File:009Blastoise.png|Blastoise (evolve Wartortle) File:468Togekiss.png|Togekiss File:579Reuniclus.png|Reuniclus File:062Poliwrath.png|Poliwrath File:220px-065Alakazam.png|Alakazam File:260px-068Machamp.png|Machamp File:625Bisharp.png|Bisharp File:226px-038Ninetales.png|Ninetales File:157Typhlosion.png|Typhlosion File:154Meganium.png|Meganium File:160Feraligatr.png|Feraligatr File:254Sceptile.png|Sceptile File:180px-257Blaziken.png|Blaziken File:Swampert.png|Swampert File:230px-395Empoleon.png|Empoleon File:212px-031Nidoqueen.png|Nidoqueen File:240px-034Nidoking.png|Nidoking File:220px-635Hydreigon.png|Hydreigon File:Serperior.png|Serperior File:389Torterra.png|Torterra File:392Infernape.png|Infernape File:EmboarPP2.png|Emboar File:503Samurott.png|Samurott Unlocking Criteria Main Characters Corey - Buy for 1500 Tickets in the Museum Neesha - Unlock in Story Mode Fergus - Unlock in Story Mode Persian - Complete A-B-C Island Stage Deino - Unlock in Story Mode Nidoran (F) - Buy for 1500 Tickets in the Museum Nidoran (M) - Buy for 1500 Tickets in the Museum Regigigas - Unlock in Story Mode Throh - Complete Pallet Town Stage Sawk - Complete PokeStar Studio Stage Sewaddle - Complete Nimbasa City Stage Swadloon - Complete Driftveil City Stage Emolga - Unlock in Story Mode Geodude - Unlock in Story Mode Tentacool - Buy for 1500 Tickets in the Museum Tentacruel - Buy for 1500 Tickets in the Museum Weavile - Unlock in Story Mode Woobat - Play 10 Minigames Swoobat - Play 20 Minigames Magikarp - Play 30 Minigames Gyarados - Play 40 Minigames Evolution Characters Charmeleon - Complete Pallet Town Stage with Charmander Charizard - Complete Pallet Town Stage with Charmeleon Ivysaur - Play 2 Minigames with Bulbasaur Venusaur - Play 2 Minigames with Ivysaur Wartortle - Play 5 Minigames with Squirtle Blastoise - Play 5 Minigames with Wartortle Togetic - Complete Nimbasa City Stage with Togepi Togekiss - Complete Nimbasa City Stage with Togetic Duosion - Complete A-B-C Island Stage with Solosis Reuniclus - Complete A-B-C Island Stage with Duosion Poliwrath - Play 5 Minigames with Poliwhirl Kadabra - Play 5 Minigames with Abra Alakazam - Play 5 Minigames with Kadabra Machoke - Play 5 Minigames with Machop Machamp - Play 5 Minigames with Machoke Bisharp - Play 5 Minigames with Pawniard Ninetales - Play 5 Minigames with Vulpix Quilava - Play 2 Minigames with Cyndaquil Typhlosion - Play 2 Minigames with Quilava Bayleef - Play 1 Minigame with Chikorita Meganium - Play 1 Minigame with Bayleef Croconaw - Play 2 Minigames with Totodile Feraligatr - Play 2 Minigames with Croconaw Grovyle - Complete A-B-C Island Stage with Treecko Sceptile - Complete A-B-C Island Stage with Grovyle Combusken - Complete Nimbasa City Stage with Torchic Blaziken - Complete Nimbasa City Stage with Combusken Marshtomp - Complete Driftveil City Stage with Mudkip Swampert - Complete Driftveil City Stage with Marshtomp Prinplup - Play 3 Minigames with Piplup Empoleon - Play 3 Minigames with Prinplup Nidorina - Play 2 Minigames with Nidoran (F) Nidoqueen - Play 2 Minigames with Nidorina Nidorino - Play 3 Minigames with Nidoran (M) Nidoking - Play 3 Minigames with Nidorino Zweilous - Play 4 Minigames with Deino Hydreigon - Play 4 Minigames with Zweilous Servine - Play 1 Minigame with Snivy Serperior - Play 1 Minigame with Servine Grotle - Play 2 Minigame with Turtwig Torterra - Play 2 Minigame with Grotle Monferno - Play 3 Minigames with Chimchar Infernape - Play 3 Minigames with Monferno Pignite - Play 4 Minigames with Tepig Emboar - Play 4 Minigames with Pignite Dewott - Complete all Boards with Oshawott Samurott - Complete all Boards with Dewott Stages Minigames Main Minigames *Ice Cream Scoop *Sky Race *Open the Treasure Box *Blow Out Litwicks *Frozen Treat Sweep *Skip Across the Lake *Pokemon Bistro *Wailmer's Water Sprout Boss Minigames *Wailord Shot *Jellicent Ice *Rapidash Cave *Vileplume Stomp *Amoonguss Grass *Sawsbuck Forest *Magnezone Space Zone *Arcanine Volcano *Druddigon's Underground *Sock in to Archeops Other Artwork File:Pokeparty_3DS_Beginning_Selection_Screen.png|Beginning Selection Screen File:Pokeparty_3DS_Game_Card.png|3DS Game Card References in Other Games *'Pokemon Dream World' - There are all minigames completed. *'Pokemon Black 2 & White 2' - This A-B-C Island, PokeStar Studio, Driftveil City and Nimbasa City from the Stage. *'Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen' - This Pallet Town from the Stage. Category:Party Games Category:Games Category:3DS Games Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Poképarty Games Category:Poképarty Series